Fart Masters Series
by ANW2004
Summary: There are Some Cartoon Male Fart Masters (Might Include Mole, Berlioz, Badger, Fox and Many More), Here's The Choice (Rated T Just in Case).
1. Intro

**Here's My Fart Masters Series That I'm Gonna Make:**

**1\. Berlioz (The Aristocats)**

**2\. Mole (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 1)**

**3\. Hare (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 1)**

**4\. Bolt (Bolt 2008)**

**5\. Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)**

**6\. Badger (The Adventures of Mole)**

**7\. Plucky (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 3)**

**8\. Mole (Mole's Christmas)**

**9\. Gromit (Wallace & Gromit, He Can Be His Ability But He Doesn't Talk)**

**10\. Fox and Badger (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 1)**

**11\. Tigger (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh)**

**12\. Rabbit (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 1)**

**13\. Nick Wilde (Zootopia)**

**14\. Marty (Madagascar)**

**15\. Badger and Mole (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 1)**

**16\. Hare (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 2)**

**17\. Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 2)**

**18\. Fox and Badger (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 2)**

**19\. Marty (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa)**

**20\. Fox and Hurkel (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 3)**

**21\. Bambi (Bambi)**

**22\. Flower (Bambi)**

**23\. Oliver (Oliver & Company)**

**24\. Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)**

**25\. Badger and Mossy (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 2)**

**26\. Friendly (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 2)**

**27\. Hare (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 3)**

**28\. ALF (ALF TV Series, 1986)**

**29\. Mossy (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 3)**

**30\. Marty (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted)**

**31\. Badger (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 1)**

**32\. Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 1)**

**33\. Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show)**

**34\. Badger (The Adventures of Toad)**

**35\. Mole (The Adventures of Mole)**

**36\. Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 2)**

**37\. Rabbit (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 2)**

**38\. Ranger (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 2)**

**39\. Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventure)**

**40\. Hazel and Fiver (Watership Down TV Series)**

**41\. Ranger (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 3)**

**42\. Toulouse (The Aristocats)**

**43\. Cat (The Animals of Farthing Wood Season 2)**

**44\. Fox (In the Grip of Winter, as a Cartoon)**

**45\. Badger (In the Grip of ****Winter, as a Cartoon)**

**46\. Ranger (The Siege of White Deer Park, as a Cartoon)**

**47\. Bambi (Bambi 2)**

**48\. Simba (The Lion King)**

**49\. Badger (The Siege of White Deer Park, as a Cartoon)**

**50\. Badger (The Wind in the Willows, 1995)**

**51\. Fox (The Siege of White Deer Park, as a Cartoon)**

**52\. Mole (The Wind in the Willows, 1995)**

**53\. Bold (The Fox Cub Bold, as a Cartoon)**

**54\. Badger (Battle for the Park, as a Cartoon)**

**55\. Fox (Battle for the Park, as a Cartoon)**

**56\. Flower (Bambi 2)**

**57\. Bold (Fox's Feud, as a Cartoon)**

**58\. Simba (The Lion King 2)**

**59\. Plucky (In the Path of the Storm, as a Cartoon)**

**60\. Badger (In the Path of the Storm, as a Cartoon) **

**61\. Bob Shumway (ALF The Animated Series Season 2)**

**62\. Hazel and Fiver (Watership Down Movie)**

**63\. Tigger (Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) (Last Episode)**


	2. Berlioz (The Aristocats)

**Meanwhile, Marie and Berlioz Were In The Park Having Fun.**

Marie: "You Know About Me, Isn't?"

Berlioz: "Okay, I Am Just Silly"

Marie: "Come On Berlioz, It Is So Much Fun! Are You Fine?"

Berlioz: "Oh, I'm Not Fi-" **_*_****_PPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBTTTT!* _**

Marie: "Wow, Berlioz! You Got a Power of Fewest Gas"

Berlioz: "and So, I'm Not Fine, You're Just Fine"

Marie: "Okay. I Am Particularly, Stick Your Rear End Now"

Berlioz: "Okay" *Stick his Butt Up* **_*FFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!_**_*** **_

Marie: "Okay Then, You Do Ya Thing!"

Berlioz: "You Think I Should Do That?"

Marie: "Yes!" *Nodded Her Head* "Do It!"

Berlioz: "Alright" **_*PPRRRRRRRRRRRRBBTTT!_****_* _**

Marie: *Giggles* "Let's Go!"

Berlioz: *Runs* "I Gotta Go!"

Marie: "Okay! Let's Do It!" *Sticks Her Butt Up* _***PPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT!***_

Berlioz: "Whoa! Marie Let's Go!"

Marie: "Yay!" *She Ran*

**The End.**


	3. Mole (The Animals of Farthing Wood S01)

**Meanwhile, Mole and Badger Walked Closely to The Dark Forest.**

Badger: "Mole, You Know What The Dark is?"

Mole: "Badger, That Was Not How That Dark Is"

Badger: "Remember Mole, That Dark Forest is Really Strange. But Don't Walk Over Here"

Mole: "Is There Any Worms, Badger?"

Badger: "Nope"

Mole: "None! There Were All Gone N-" **_*BRRRRRRRRRRTT!_****_*_**

Badger: "Huh?" *Sniffs* "Whoa! Mole, I Heard You Farting in Front of Me"

Mole: "Good Lord! What is It?" (Grumbles) "Ohhh"

Badger: "What Happened?"

Mole: "Nothing, It's My Stomach!"

Badger: "Oh"

Mole: "Oh No! Not This Again! Whatev-" ***_PPPPPRRRRRRRBBBTT!* _**"Hmmm..."

Badger: "Phew Wee! That Smells Bad!"

Mole: "I Know Right"

Badger: "So, He is a Situation Huh?"

Mole: "I Do Nothi-" **_*POOOT!*_ ***Walks off to Eat Worms*

Badger: "Mole?"

Mole: "Yes Badger"

Badger: "What Can I Do For Help, Hu-" **_*BBRREEEEEE!_**_*** **_*Gasps* "Oh No!"

Mole: "Badger? What's Wrong?"

Badger: "I'm Fi-" **_*_****_PPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBTTTT!*_**

Mole: "You Too!" _*****_**_FRRRRRRRRRRRRT!*_**

Badger: "What Mole?"

Mole: "Can I Join You, Badger?"

Badger: "Yes, Sorta Down of Assembly of Course" _***FF**_**_FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!*_**

Mole: "Down to Golf Course"

Badger: "Help Me Out Mole! Let's Not Eat Bad Berries Again! You Eat Worms Instead!"

Mole: "Yeah!" _***B**__**BBRRRAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!***_

Badger: *Chuckles When They Run*

**So, Rest of The Animal Boys Went Across Having Fun.**


	4. Hare (The Animals of Farthing Wood S01)

**Meanwhile, Rabbit and Hare Share The Most Fun in Farthing Wood and Heard a Stranger Coming.**

Hare: "Rabbit, What is That?"

Rabbit: "A Stranger"

Hare: "A Loose of Me?"

Rabbit: "Yep"

Hare: (Stomach Growls) "Ooh.."

Rabbit: "What's Matter?"

Hare: "It's Only My Stomach, I'm Go-" _***FF**_**_FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!* _**

Rabbit: "Oh Man! That Stinks!"

Hare: "I Mean! Seen The Situation"

Rabbit: "My Old Fangs Now On Goo"

Hare: "What You Mean Like This?" _***PPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRBBBBTTT!***_

Rabbit: "Nice One"

Hare: "I Knew How He Is"

Rabbit: "We Gotta Go" (They Drink Water)

Hare: "We Can Do It" _***BBBBBRRRRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMPPPTT!***_

Rabbit: "I Enjoyed It Too, Hare, I Won't Mind From Over There... To What Single Membe-" _***BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!* **_(Gasps) "Oh No! Not Again!"

Hare: "Rabbit, That Was a Good One, More Like It"

Rabbit: "I Sound a Pronouncement About Me Drinking Water and Making Me Gassy"

Hare: "It Was Me, So of I" **_*PPPOOOOOOOOTTTT!*_**

Rabbit: "At Least Give Me a Try"

Hare: "You Can Let Loose If You Want To"

Rabbit "Okay" _***PPPPPBBBBBRRRRTT!***_

Hare: "That Was a Quick One, Rabbit"

Rabbit: "Yeah, We Are for Now On"

Hare: _***PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMPP!* **_"Masters of My Life, Sir"

Rabbit: "Sure" _***PPPPPPPRRRROOOUTT!***_

Hare: "Let's Go!"

**And So, The Farthing Wood Hare and Rabbit Enjoyed The Rest of Their Fun.**

**The End.**


	5. Bolt (Bolt, 2008)

**Meanwhile, Bolt and Mittens Were Walking in Town, Pointing to The Bay of the Ocean as They Enjoyed Eating Hot Dogs and They Decided to Have Fun.**

Bolt: "Mittens, What Are Doing?"

Mittens: "Trying to Distress This Way"

Bolt: "Yes We Can"

Mittens: "Okay, Now You Try"

Bolt: "Okay Then, Let Me Sit Down"

**So, Bolt's Stomach is Grumbling Very Badly.**

Bolt: "What was That?"

Mittens: "Bolt? Are You Okay?"

Bolt: "Nothing, It's Just My Stomach For a Sec-" _*****_**_FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTT!* _**

Mittens: "Bolt?! Nice One Very Badly"

Bolt: "With One Sweet Tooth I Think"

Mittens: "Whatever, Bolt, Stick Your Butt Out and Let Loose"

Bolt: "Okay, Mittens, Okay" _*****_**_PPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBTTTT!*_**

Mittens: "Wow! Very Too Good"

Bolt: "Mittens, It Was Fun"

Mittens: "I See You" _***BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTT!**__*** **_(Gasp) "I Missed It!"

Bolt: *Chuckles* "Okay, Mittens, How Did You Do That?"

Mittens: "Like What, I Can Explain Them from Being a Great White City"

Bolt: "Hmmmmm?" _***FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUTTTT!***_

Mittens: "Just Keep Going, Bolt, Keep Going!"

Bolt: "Okay!" _***BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMPPP!* **_*Lifts His Leg* _***PPPPPPPPRRRRRROOOOOOUUUUTTTTT!**__*****_

Mittens: "The Boat is Moving!"

Bolt: "Yay! We Gotta Go See My Owner Penny!"

Mittens: "Yeah! Let's Do It! Meow!" _*****__**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOTTT!***_

**And So, Mittens and Bolt Has To Go See Penny for a Happy Moment.**

**The End.**


	6. Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)

**Meanwhile in The Porch, Pooh and Tigger Got Some Water and They Went to The Woods.**

Pooh: "Tigger, What Does The Porch for Home Is?"

Tigger: "It is Christopher Robin's House"

Pooh: "Oh, I Think I Can" *Giggles*

Tigger: "Gotta Go!" *Laughs*

**Later, Pooh and Tigger are In The Boat.**

Pooh: "Tigger, You Can Pay Yourself from The Behind"

Tigger: "You Know It, Pooh Bear!" *Chuckles*

Pooh: "Let Me Out! Tig!"

Tigger: *Chuckles Loudly* _***POOOOOOTT!* **_"Oh No! Not This Again!"

Pooh: *Chuckles* "That's Much for Drinking Water Huh?"

Tigger: "Goodness! How Did I Get There!?"

Pooh: "Got It Tigger?"

Tigger: "Break This Old Man's Boat!" _***FFFAAAARRRRTTTT!***_

Pooh: "Nice Job, Tigger"

Tigger: "You Know That Boat is Old?"

Pooh: "Okay Keep Going!"

Tigger: "Got It!" _***BBBRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!***_

Pooh: "You See! The Boat is Moving Now!"

Tigger: "Yay! Pooh! Let's Go!"

Pooh: "Soon as I Can!" (They Made It To The Hundred Acre Wood)

Tigger: "Okay, Pooh! Let's Go!" _***PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTT!***_

Pooh: "Come On Tigger!" **_*BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAATTTT!*_**

Tigger: "Pooh! Are You Okay?"

Pooh: "I'm Fine Tigger! Woo!"

**Rest of the Animal Boys Spent on Time Having Fun in The Hundred Acre Wood.**

**The End.**


	7. Badger (The Adventures of Mole, 1995)

**at Wild Wood, Badger, Rat and Mole Took Out Forever For Our Dinner, They Spend on Time Having Dinner Again and Then, at The Next Morning, Badger and Otter Walked Unfortunately in Front of the Tree.**

Badger: "Otter, I Appreciate You That I Found Out I Ate Some of It for Dinner"

Otter: "Wow! That is So Amazing Badger! I Can Be Missed All of You Playing Around"

Badger: "I Promise, Otter, I Promise"

Otter: "Okay, Badger"

Badger: (His Stomach Grumbles Very Badly) "Oooh! My Stomach!"

Otter: "What's a Matter?"

Badger: "Oh! Nothing! My Tummy Hur-" _*****_**_POOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!*_**

Otter: "Phew! That So Stinky Going on in Wild Wood!"

Badger: "I Cannot Feel This to My Stomach at All!"

Otter: "Awww... That Can't Be Happening Here"

Badger: "Just a Second" _***PPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!***_

Otter: "Uh Oh! Again! I Feel Bad for You"

Badger: "I Know, What's Stomach Feel? Upset!? Oh Great!"

Otter: "Show Me My Bla-" _***BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRLLLLLPPP!* **_(Gasp) "Oh Man! I Farted!"

Badger: "I Know How You Is, My Bes-" *_**BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOMMMMMPP!* **_"Immediately I Cannot!"

Otter: "I Think I Can? Whatever, Badger, I Cannot Deal with This!"

Badger: "I Thought I Shoot My Stars Out of My Butt!"

Otter: "Let Me See" _***TOOOT!***_

Badger: "Crazy! How Did I-" _***BBBBBBBLLLLOOOORRRRPPPOOOOOTTTTT!* **_(Lifts His Leg) _***FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAATTTTT!***_

Otter: "Badger?"

Badger: "I'm Sorta Feel Gassy Now"

Otter: "Okay"

Badger: "Let's Do The The Carriage Crate-Wagon Wheel Move" _***PPPPMMMMMLLLLOOOORRRRPPP!* **_"See! The Wagon-Wheel is Moving!"

Otter: "Yes! Keep Going!"

Badger: "Okay!" _***BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!* **_"Goodness! The Wagon-Wheel is Going Bye!"

Otter: "Yay!"

Badger: "Let's Not Eat That Bad Veggies Again!"

Otter: _***POOOOT!* **_"Yeah!"

**Rest of the Anthropomorphic Animal Boys are Having Fun in Wild Wood.**

**The End.**


	8. Plucky (Animals of Farthing Wood S03)

**Meanwhile in White Deer Park, Plucky and Hurkel Decided to Get In The Town of Farthinghurst and They Drank Water.**

**Later, They Went to The Glade Woods.**

Plucky: "Okay, Hurkel"

Hurkel: "Yes, Plucky"

Plucky: "I Can Help Us in The Moment"

Hurkel: "I Ate Too Much Leaves for Yesterday's Dinner Huh?"

Plucky: (His Tummy Grumbles) "Oooh!"

Hurkel: "Plucky?"

Plucky: "Oh! Nothing Than Can Do Tha-" _***BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIPPPPP!***_

Hurkel: "Yuck! I Hated That Loud Noises!"

Plucky: "I Knew How It is, Hurkel?"

Hurkel: "I Don't Know Yet, Pluck"

Plucky: "But You're The Only One That I Said For The Last Time NO!" _***FFFFFFFFAAAAAARRRRRPPP!***_

Hurkel: "I Know But Why?!"

Plucky: "Because You Are Just an Annoying Badger!"

Hurkel: "Who Know What It Is?!"

Plucky: "I Know Right!" _***POOOTT!* **_"Excuse Me"

Hurkel: "Um No No No! Just a Immediately Imagine That, Plucky Snarl Wh-" _*****_**_PPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBTTTT* _**(Gasp) "Uh Oh!"

Plucky: "Look Like You Got One Single Days Because That's all you think about, that's why! It takes more then kindness to be second-in-command, you know, huh?"

Hurkel: "But I'm Kind!"

Plucky: "Stop Saying I'm Kind! Rememb-" **_*PPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHRRRRRTTT!*_**

Hurkel: "What?"

Plucky: "I Hated to Understand It! Wonder Why You Need So Rough or Not!?"

Hurkel: "But Um!? Uh?" _*****__**BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIPPPPP***_

Plucky: "Uh Oh!? That Should Be Stinky Enough, Hurkel!"

Hurkel: "Uh!? How Did You Eat?"

Plucky: "I Drank Water with You One More But I Ate Bad Berries Last Night and So You Ate Your Grass and Bad Berries Last Evening"

Hurkel: "Oh"

Plucky: "Alright Let's Go!" (He Ran)

Hurkel: "Okay!" _*****_**_FRRRRRRRRRRRRT!* _**(Actually Lifts His Left Leg) _*****_**_POOOOOOOTTT!*_**

Plucky: (Stops Running) "Hurkel?"

Hurkel: "Yes, Plucky?"

Plucky: "Okay, Let's Not Eat Bad Berries Again! WoooHooo!" (Plucky Runs)

Hurkel: "I Come to Run!" (He Ran)

**So, Rest of the Animal Boys Roughly Still Having Fun in The Glade and They All Lived Happily Ever After.**

**The End.**


	9. Mole (Mole's Christmas, 1994)

What** Happened After The 1st Fart Master, Berlioz, The 2nd One, Farthing Wood Mole, The 3rd One, Hare, The 4th Thing of the Dog, Bolt, The 5th Bouncer, Tigger, The 6th Willows Thing, Badger and the 7th Foxy Woods, Plucky! There are Coming Up Now with The 8th Willows Thing... Mr. Mole!**

* * *

**It is Snowy Night, Rat (Ratty) Spend All Time Humming His Own Tune, Mole Came Up Smelling His Old Home, Rat and Mole Spend The Time Having Fun in The Snow.**

Rat: "Mole, What is It?"

Mole: "Actually I Went Spending Time Having Fun with You"

Rat: "Oh! That is So Amazing"

Mole: "I Saw That I Smell My Home"

Rat: "Okay, Will See"

Mole: "Looks? That Way!" (His Stomach is Growling and Grumbling) "Oohh!"

Rat: "Uh? What's A Matter, Moley?"

Mole: "But Um? Nothing Jus-" **_*_****_PPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBTTTT!*_**

Rat: "Oh Man! That Smells Like Your Old Home to Me"

Mole: "I Know, What Did I Eat?"

Rat: "Uh? How About We Ate Baked Beans and Some of the Bad Veggies?"

Mole: "Yes" _***PPPPPBBBBBRRRRTT!***_

Rat: "So, What I Say First Is... Yes and Exactly as I Can"

Mole: "Handle Me Please!"

Rat: "Yes"

Mole: (Holds Rat's Furry Hand) _***BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAPPP!***_

Rat: "Phew! Mole, That is So Interesting and Actually Amazing!"

Mole: "I Knew It! Man! That Stinks So Bad"

Rat: "I Know I Know"

Mole: "I Just Go Someone"

Rat: "It Becomes Somewhat I Had Before" _*****_**_PPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBTTTT!* _**(Gasp) "It Was Me"

Mole: "I Know Right"

Rat: "Okay, I Knew I Farted at The First Time"

Mole: (Still Holding Through Rat's Furry Hand) "Alright Then" (Pulls His Tail Up) _*****_**_FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!*_**

Rat: "Good Ol' Thing, Mole, I Knew How Did We Ate Last Evening"

Mole: "Rat, Please"

Rat: (Looses Mole's Grip) "Come On Moley, Stick Your Butt Out and Let Loose for Now On"

Mole: "Okay, Rat, I'll Let Me Go" (Sticks His Butt Out) "Ready?" (Pulls His Tail Up Again) _*****_**_PHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBLOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*_**

Rat: "Nice One, Mole"

Mole: "Such a Particularly Look for Fun"

Rat: "Okay, Mole, Can You Bend Over and Lift Your Leg Please?"

Mole: (Bends Over Like a Fox) "Yes, Rat" (Lift his Right Leg) _*****__**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!***_

Rat: "Good Gracious, Mole, You Farted!"

Mole: "Okay, I Guessed It Smelled Like My Old Home Now"

Rat: "Okay!"

Mole: "You Right One For An Okay One" (His Stomach Starts to Churn) "Uh Oh! My Tummy Feels a Bit Sore, I Need to Fart Again"

Rat: "Are You Okay Again, Moley?"

Mole: "But It's My-" _*****_**_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!* _**"Oh, That's Better'

Rat: "Okay, Do It" **_*POOOTT!* _**

Mole: "Wow! Rat, That is So Amazing! Let's Go!" **_*_****_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOORRRRRPPPPPPHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTT!* _**"Oops! Excuse Me!"

Rat: "Moley, Let's Go Through Christmas Part of the Time!"

**So, Rat and Mole Were Having Fun in The Willow Enchanted Woods, They Got into Mole's Old Home and They Got for a Time.**

**The End.**


	10. Bonus: The Little Mole

**Once, Mouse and Mole Came to Respect Their Strangers from Drinking Water and Eating Meat, So He and Mouse Walked Upon The Czechoslovakian Forest.**

Mouse: "What is It?"

Pauli The Mole: "I Don't Know"

Mouse: "Well Meat Is All Gave Them Gas"

Pauli The Mole: (Stomach Rumbles Loudly) "Oh My God! Oohh!"

Mouse: "What's Wrong?"

Pauli The Mole: "It's Just My Stomach! Ooh! I Can't Hold It!" _*******BLORTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!* **_

Mouse: *plugs his black nose* "Oh _**EEEWWWWWW!**_ That Just Very At Least of Good One"

Pauli The Mole: "I Wonder What's Gonna Happen to Me But... It's Just Eating of Meat"

Mouse: "Sort of"

Pauli The Mole: "Uh Oh! Mouse! Look Out!" (Lift Left Black-furred Leg) _*****__**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!* **_(Appears To Have Flatulent Fumes with Yellowish-Stink Cloud) "Ahhhh... That Felt So Good"

Mouse: (Walks In) (Sniffs) (Plugs His Nose Again) "Phew! That is a Good One"

Pauli The Mole: "How About That Medium a Bit" _*****__**PHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!* **_"Ahhh..."

Mouse: "Nice One"

Pauli The Mole: "Oh Alright, Just a Second, Mouse"

Mouse: "Pauli! Don't Fart On Me! Just Don-"

Pauli The Mole: _*****__**BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!***_

Mouse: (Sees a Green-Stink Cloud That Came Way Further Out of Pauli's Rump) (Sniffs) (Plugs His Nose Once Again) "Whew! Another Good One, Pauli"

Pauli The Mole: "It Was a Very to Say That I Don't Remember What Happened to It"

Mouse: "Oh, Okay" _***POOT!* **_"Whoops!" (Plugs His Nose)

Pauli The Mole: (Laughs) (But His Stomach Began to Churn) "Oooh!" (Moans)

Mouse: "Mole? What's a Matter?"

Pauli The Mole: "My Stomach Is Churning! Oh God! If You Gonna Hear That, Oh No! I Have to Fart! Oooh! I Can't... _**HOLD IT!**_" _*****__**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT* **_(moans) _*****__**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!***_

Mouse: (Runs After Pauli) (Sniffs From The Way of Brown Colored-Stink Cloud) "What The!?" (Plugs His Nose) "_**EEEEEEEEWWWW!**_ You're The Worse Than That Hedgehog!"

Hedgehog: (Arrives) "What's Going On?"

Mouse: "Pauli Just Farted!"

Hedgehog: "I Wonder It Was A-" _*****__**BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP* **_"Just a Wait for a Moment To Get There"

Mouse: "I See"

Hedgehog: "This Should Be It, I Ate Fruits for Breakfast and I Had to Fart!"

Mouse: "Hedgehog _**NNNNNOOOOOOO!**_"

Hedgehog: "Oh... I See"

Pauli The Mole: "If They Have a Fart Battle or Something, It Have To"

Hedgehog: "Yeah, Go Ahead"

Mouse: "You Too Do Ya Thing!" *_**TOOT!* **_"Oops! Sorry" (Walks Away to See His Family)

Hedgehog: "I Bet This is Going to Be Awesome" _*****__**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!***_

Pauli The Mole: (Giggles) "My Turn" (Sticks His Butt Up in the Air) _*****__**BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!***_

Hedgehog: (Giggles) "Nice One, Pauli"

Pauli The Mole: (Laughs) "Ok"

**So, Mole and Hedgehog Which They're Two Started Farting Each Other, They Have Such Fun for Doing It.**

**The End, But That's The Bonus Before The 10th Story.**


	11. Gromit (Wallace and Gromit)

**This Takes Place in A Close Shave. (this is short)**

* * *

**Once, Wallace and Gromit Were Trying to Fishing Along with Wendolene and So, They Got into Wendolene's Wools.**

Wallace: "Gromit, Lay on the Floor Okay"

Wendolene: "It Might Take a Chance, Wallace"

Wallace: "We Need to Have This To Do On, Wendolene"

Wendolene: "What Will Gromit Do?"

Gromit: (Snoozes)

Wallace: "What Did He Do?"

Wendolene: "What?"

Gromit: (Snoozes as His Stomach was Gurgling in His Sleep)

Wallace: "What's Wrong? I Think We Need Gromit to Put a Checkup"

Gromit: (Shocked at Wallace) _*****_**_PHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBLOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*_**

Wallace: "Gromit?" (Sniffs) "Gromit?" (Sniffs and Plugs His Nose) "Gromit! That Smells Stinky in Here, Lad"

Wendolene: "I Need Something"

Wallace: "God Dangit! Spray It!" (Sprays Perfume off the Room) "Ahhh... That's Better"

Wendolene: "Perfect"

Wallace: (Throws Gromit Outside) "So, Go Outside When You Do" (Slams the Door)

**So, Wendolene and Wallace Thought The Room was Cleared off the One Room, It is All Good.**

**The End. **


End file.
